


An Understanding

by cheyennesunrise



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Missing Scene, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/pseuds/cheyennesunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Aletheia. Shaw meets up with Root before she leaves town. They reach an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

 

Sam Shaw rolled her shoulders and exhaled slowly. It had been a long, tough day, and she needed a beer and a bubble bath to cure all of her problems.

However, there was one little thing that she had to follow up with first.

_Her._

Shaw hadn’t heard from Root in hours. None of them had. Shaw sighed and shook her head.

“Come on, Root,” she muttered.

Almost as if on cue, her cell phone chirped with a mysterious tri tone sound.

It was a single line of text:

_Meet me on Canal Street._

The sender was unknown, naturally.

Shaw shoved the phone back in her pocket and made her way toward the subway station.

The phone vibrated this time, and the buzzing grew increasingly insistent, urging Shaw to “answer me NOW, damn it!”

Shaw relented and lifted the phone to her ear.

“Who is this?” she asked tersely, but she already knew the answer.

“You can stop looking for me, Sameen. I’ll send you the address of the restaurant.”

There was a brief pause.

“I’m touched, but you never would’ve found me,” Root added sweetly, and then she disconnected the call.

Shaw narrowed her eyes and glanced down at her phone again.

There was another text:

_Noodletown, Bowery and Canal_

_Come alone._

Shaw sighed and headed toward the restaurant. She knew that Harold would be checking in soon, but something inside of her wouldn’t let her ignore Root’s text.

She arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later. It was a small joint on the corner, and a large crowd of people was gathering under the neon sign.

“Where are you, Root?” Shaw wondered aloud.

“Behind you.”

Shaw almost jumped. _Almost_.

She was an expert agent, but Root was just catlike enough to evade her considerable perceptiveness and tracking skills.

“Root.”

Shaw gave Root the once-over, raising an eyebrow at Root’s new glasses and leather jacket.

“Going somewhere?” she asked with a smirk.

“As fun as these past few months have been, I’d rather not go back to Harold’s basement,” Root began. She tucked a stray hair behind her bandaged ear and smiled at Shaw.

“Besides, She has plans for me.”

“The Machine?” Shaw asked.

“You’re learning, Sameen!” Root said brightly. She went into the restaurant and motioned for Shaw to follow her.

Shaw folded her arms across her chest.

“What do you want, Root?” she asked, and a note of exasperation slid into her voice.

“She told me that you were following me, so I could ask you the same thing,” Root teased.

Shaw sighed in annoyance and took one step into the restaurant.

“I figured that Harold would want me to keep tabs on you,” she said quickly, and Root stifled a laugh.

“Harold didn’t send you here. He’s back at his safe house already,” Root said, and she held Shaw’s gaze for a moment.

“How did you know-” Shaw groused, and Root chuckled at her.

“She tells me everything, Sam. If only you could see what She has in store,” Root murmured. Her eyes were focused on something else, something distant, and Shaw raised her eyebrow again.

“Root? You still with me?”

She waved her hand in front of Root’s face, and the taller woman caught her hand.

“I was listening to her, Sam. She was just talking about you,” Root said mysteriously, and Shaw scoffed. 

She pulled her hand out of Root's grasp.

“Really? What did it say?”

“ _She_ said that you are special, Sameen. She’s going to use you too,” Root said in a soft, musical voice.

“Anything else?” Shaw asked slowly, cautiously.

“Yes,” Root began, and a smile spread across her lips.

She stepped closer to Shaw and traced her cheek with a long, elegant finger.

Shaw’s skin warmed under her touch, and Root’s smile widened.

“She said that we are going to meet again.”

Shaw’s mouth opened slightly, and she struggled to speak.

“It’s okay, Sam. She’s watching over us,” Root said in that unnervingly sweet voice.

“I can’t let you go, Root. Harold needs you to stay in the Library,” Shaw said quietly, and Root gave a tittering laugh.

“Sam, Sam,” she giggled, “can’t you see? There is so much more at stake.”

Root was looking at something in the distance again, and Shaw turned around and saw the surveillance camera behind her.

Root leaned over her shoulder and pressed her lips to Shaw’s ear.

“It’s been fun. See you soon, Sam,” she whispered. Root grabbed her order from the counter and turned to leave.

Shaw started to follow her, but she looked back at the camera again. The red light blinked twice, and Shaw stopped. Root was already gone, a shadow in the crowd on Canal Street, but Shaw had a feeling that they would see each other soon.


End file.
